Various devices and methods are known for removing dental plaque from teeth, which is a critical aspect of maintaining oral health and for preventing tooth decay. These include both manual and power toothbrushes, and various other systems using air and/or water. These devices operate with varying degrees of success, often depending upon the skill and persistence of the user. These known prior art devices often fall short of complete cleaning of all the teeth, frequently leaving dental plaque on some areas of the teeth which are hard to reach by typical use. The failure to remove all the existing dental plaque creates a risk for the user relative to tooth decay and a decrease in oral health. Hence, it is desirable that a device, system or method of dental plaque removal be developed which is capable of reliably, and without undue skill on the part of the user, removing dental plaque from all exposed areas of the teeth.